Title Pending
by DarkHeartKeyblade
Summary: [MK] When an injured Kid comes to Aoko's balcony, some secrets are revealed. NEED A TITLE!


Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaito, no matter how many times I use my mad black-belt skills (I am currently a first degree black-belt) to intimidate Aoyama-sensei.

A tall young man clad in white groaned in pain as he ran up the stairs of the tall skyscraper. Who'd of thought that the elusive Kaitou KID would be grazed by a bullet while on a heist? And on his side, no less, leaving a long nasty gash. His blue shirt was stained purple with his blood as he opened the door to the rooftop. He had to get out of there, Snake was only a couple of flights of stairs away.

He ran to the edge of the rooftop and opened his glider. As he dived off the building, he felt a bullet graze his temple. He thanked God that he didn't lose consciousness as he felt his warm blood drip from his hair.

Through the poor thief's pain, he could only think of one person to run to: Aoko Nakamori. He knew that she would probably push him off of her balcony, but he had to take a chance. He couldn't die yet, not without destroying Pandora.

KID swooped down onto her balcony. He unhooked his cape from his shoulders so that he was only in his suit, hat, and monocle. With out hesitating, he tapped loudly on the balcony door. He saw Aoko roll over to the edge of her bed. Then he saw her yawn and sit up. Finally, she looked out of the door. He watched with slight amusement as her eyes widened. She grabbed a statue from her bedside table and approached the door. When she opened it, KID grabbed the statue from her hand and smiled.

"I don't think you'll need this, Nakamori-san."

"And why not, KID?"

"Because I'm already injured enough, thank you."

"What?"

KID moved the hand that he had been using to cover his wound. He heard her gasp. Then she looked him in the eye.

"What happened?"

"An enemy shot at me."

"From the task force?"

"Of course not, Nakamori-san. They are not my enemy….. just an opposing team. It's someone more sinister….. and aiming to kill."

Aoko's eyes widened even more. Suddenly, KID felt very dizzy and fell over onto Aoko. Luckily, she was able to hold his weight. She felt his breath against her neck.

"Sorry……Nakamori-san. Guess I…… lost more strength….than I thought…."

"It's fine. C'mon, I'll take you to my bed."

KID was surprised that she was being so welcoming. After all, she did hate him. But if his wound went untreated, he could die. Maybe that was why she was helping him.

Aoko sat KID down on the edge of her bed. Then she knelt down in front of him. She started to unbutton his coat.

"So… why me? Why come here?"

"You wouldn't try to send me to a hospital for professional care."

"Has that happened before?"

"Oh, yeah. I was out of there like a bat out of Hell."

"But I could turn you in."

"Ah, but you wouldn't turn a dying man in."

"I don't know about that one…. Any other particular reason?"

"I would tell you, but it's a long story."

"We have time."

Aoko undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. KID's breath was caught in his throat. Aoko was undressing him. Her gentle touch calmed him considerably. He sighed.

"Please don't hate me…… Nakamori-san."

Aoko looked up at him, surprised. KID sighed again and reached up for his hat and monocle. He pulled them off. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see her reaction. He heard her gasp.

"_Kaito…_"

"I'm so sorry, Aoko."

Aoko turned away from him, and looked at a recent picture of her and Kaito together. Somehow, she didn't find it as surprising as she thought it would be, but she still felt tears coursing down her cheeks. He was always "working" during KID heists, always defending KID, reading about KID, and the like. She heard a rustle of cloth. Looking at his reflection in her mirror, she saw her best friend struggling to get his coat off. Finally, he did, followed by the holster for his card gun and his gloves.

Then, she noticed that he was having trouble with his shirt. Even though he was KID, she knew that he was her friend first. An over whelming feeling to help him came over her, and she turned back to him and placed her hand on his non-blood-covered cheek. He stopped and looked at her. She gave him a tear filled smile, then helped him with his shirt. He sighed.

"Are you mad, Aoko?"

"We'll talk about it more when you're all bandaged up, okay?"

Kaito nodded as Aoko inspected his wound. She helped him lay down, then ran to her bathroom for towels, warm water, and a First Aid Kit. When she came back, she saw Kaito trying to even his breathing. She knelt down by his waist. Kaito looked at her.

"Aoko…."

"Yes, Kaito?"

"I'm _really_ tired….."

"Just stay with me, Kaito. Hang on."

"Mmkay…."

Aoko smiled and dipped a towel into some water. Taking a deep breath, Aoko started to clean his wound. She heard Kaito groan in pain. She looked at him. His eyes were clenched shut, his teeth bared. His face was covered in sweat. She quickly ran to the bathroom again, this time grabbing a wash cloth and a bowl of cold water. She quickly returned to his side and dipped the cloth into the cold water. Then she wrung it out and wiped the sweat from Kaito's face. Re-dipping it, she wrung it out, folded it, and placed it on his forehead. He sighed and smiled.

"Thanks. That feels much better."

"No problem."

Aoko went back to cleaning his wound. After a few minutes, it was clean. She opened the First Aid Kit, and took out a bottle of ointment. She bit her lip. It was _really_ going to hurt. He noticed her distress.

"Aoko."

"What?"

"Do it. I'll cope with the pain."

Aoko nodded and put some of the ointment on her hand. Taking Kaito's hand in her non-ointment-covered one, she started to rub the ointment into his wound. He growled in pain as his grip on her hand became tighter. Aoko tried to rub it in fast so that her best friend would stop hurting. Soon, the wound was covered in the ointment. Kaito continued to growl softly. Aoko washed the ointment off her hand and started to stoke his hair.

"Shh. It's okay, Kaito. Relax. It's alright."

When Kaito's breath finally evened out, Aoko took the wash cloth of off his forehead and helped him into a sitting position. He growled again. Aoko took his hand in hers once more.

"I have to bandage it, Kaito. It's almost over."

"Sorry."

Aoko noticed that he was visibly trembling. Slowly, she climbed into the bed, sitting so that she was facing him. Kaito had figured out what she was doing and slowly folded his legs. She looked into his deep blue eyes to see if he was okay. He nodded. She sighed and climbed into his lap, still facing him.

"Okay, now lean your head against my shoulder."

Kaito nodded and did so. Aoko was blushing so bad that her face was a red as a tomato. If she had looked at Kaito, she would have seen that he was the same way. She pulled a roll of bandages out of the First Aid Kit. She unraveled them a little bit, and reached around his waist. She unraveled the bandages a little bit, then, holding the end against his back, started wrapping them around him.

As Aoko was doing this, she heard Kaito groan. She felt like crying again. Kaito had always been strong, never letting his emotions show. Seeing him like this greatly bothered her. She felt him turn his head toward her neck. She shivered as his warm breath made contact with her neck.

When she finished, she took two metal clips out of the Kit and secured the bandages together. Sighing, she reached her arms around his neck and stroked his sweat-soaked hair.

"Okay, Kaito. I have to bandage your head."

Kaito lifted his head from her shoulder as she dipped a new towel into the warm water. She started wiping the blood from his face. Then, she reached for another roll of bandages. Smiling, she started to bandage his head.

Meanwhile, Kaito was worrying over what would happen when Aoko was done. Would she hate him? Or would she forgive him? He would rather have her forgive him…. Because being Kaitou KID wasn't the _only_ secret he was hiding from her…..

Finally, Aoko put the metal clips on and smiled at Kaito. She inspected her bandaging, then nodded when she saw that it looked fine. She looked up at him.

"How do you feel, Kaito?"

"Much better. Thanks, Aoko."

"What are friends for?"

"Speaking of friends….."

Aoko knew what her best friend was getting at. She sighed and took his hand again. She could tell that he was nervous. Even though Poker Face was up and running, his eyes gave away everything.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I am, Kaito! I have no idea how long you have been lying to me, how many things you missed, just because you were KID! It hurts Kaito…."

Kaitou squeezed his eyelids shut.

'Here it comes,' he thought. 'She's gonna say that she hates me…. Anytime now.'

"… But I want you to still be my friend."

"What?"

Aoko giggled, which made Kaito smile.

"Just tell me why, and if it's a good reason, I'll forgive you for everything. If not, we'll still be friends…… but I probably won't speak to you for a while."

Kaito nodded and pulled her to his bare chest. Aoko gasped. He had never done something like this before. He hardly ever showed any emotion.

"I wanted to protect you from the men who are after me…. Among other things. Because I care about you…."

"Kaito…."

"Actually…… I don't just care about you-" He looked into her tear-filled eyes-"I love you."

Aoko froze as Kaito's lips met hers.

'OH MY GOD!' she thought. 'Kaito's kissing me…..'

Slowly, her eyes slid shut and she started to kiss him back. Kaito deepened the kiss when he noticed that Aoko was responding positively. She gladly continued to kiss him and tangled her fingers into his hair. Finally, they broke apart for air. Kaito smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'll take that as an 'I love you, too'"?

"Yes."

Kaito's smile widened as he leaned forward to kiss her again. Just as their lips were about to touch,

"AOKO!"

The couple snapped apart, Kaito grabbing his KID stuff and diving under the bed, Aoko throwing her blanket over Kaito's blood. A second later, Aoko's door opened, revealing Nakamori-keibu. Aoko smiled nervously.

"Hi, Dad! How did the heist go?"

"Horrible. He got away again…."

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm sure you'll get him someday!"

He grunted, bid her goodnight, then closed her door. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Kaito sighed as he stood up. He pulled the blanket back and saw the blood. He gave it a disgusted look as he pulled a long cloth from his pocket. He waved it over the bloody sheets, and the blood suddenly switched places, covering the cloth instead. Kaito put in it his coat pocket, then put on his stained blue shirt, which mysteriously, lacked the hole and the bloodstain. Then, he laid back down.

"So, you want to know why I do this?"

"Yeah."

Aoko climbed into bed next to him, but a little higher. When Kaito was about to ask her why, she slid her arm under his head and started stroking his hair. Kaito closed his eyes in contentment.

"It all started 18 years ago……"

_**Eight Years Later……**_

A white clad figure landed on the rooftop of his home. He was exhausted after another heist. Yawning, he walked to the door to the rest of his home and walked in. He shut the door and hung his cape, coat, and hat up on hooks in his father's old lab. He yawned again as he passed though the portrait of his father and into the hall, taking his tie off.

He shuffled into the room he shared with his wife and went right to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. He just wanted some ibuprofen….. Suddenly, he felt two hands massaging his shoulders. He sighed in pleasure as the hands worked the tension out of his shoulders.

"_Aoko_…"

"How'd the heist go, love?"

"It wasn't it."

Aoko sighed and hugged her kaitou. He was under a lot of stress lately. But he tried so hard for them. He turned around in her arms and kissed her. She squealed as Kaito spun her around and sat her up on the bathroom counter. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. He smiled when he noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts.

"Stop stealing my clothes, Aoko."

"Sorry, hun."

"How much longer?"

"Should be about five more months."

Kaito leaned down and kissed his wife's growing belly. Soon, she would have their second child. Kaito was so excited, seeing how he loved children. And Aoko was happy to give him his own children to torture…..uh…..love. She started to unbutton his shirt.

"My father _really_ wants to catch you for our kids, Kaito. So watch out."

"I know. He told me at the heist."

Aoko finally got the shirt unbuttoned- with some help from her handsome husband- and watched as he took it off. She smiled and kissed him again. She fingered the long scar that ran along his side. Just as he was about to say how much he loved her,

"Papa?"

Kaito smiled and looked at his three year old daughter, Meimu. She looked just like him, just more girlish. She was clutching one of his KID shirts. Kaito helped Aoko off of the counter and picked up his daughter.

"What's the matter, Meimu-chan?"

The small girl rubbed her eyes and looked at her father.

"I had a bad dweam."

"Well then, I'll just have to make it disappear, won't I?"

He carried her over to his bed, where Aoko was already laying down. He placed her in the middle, then climbed in himself. She instantly snuggled against him, making him smile more. Kaito couldn't stop smiling when he was with his family.

"Let me tell you a story about a thief and his princess……."

YAY! First Magic Kaito fic is done! Sorry if they were out of character….. this is my first fic!

Meimu is one of the words for illusion in Japanese.

I think of this as the prequel to a story I hope to write about Meimu and Kyuudousha (Investigator) Kudou, Shinichi and Ran's son. It'll be cool….. I think…. Called _Meimu KID_. I like the idea so….

If someone can give me a good title, please do so. I need one! PLEASE!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
